


Unique

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Physics, Unconventional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sheldon isn't like others. He's Unique.





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously, I didn't.

There are many things that get Sheldon hot and bothered. True, they are not conventional/ He watches porn, not to get off, but to evaluate the performance and then write the actor and/or director, to suggest the optimal angle of a shot.

He looks at Playboy and Playgirl to suggest exercises for the model and even spotted when one of the male models needed immediate medical attention.

A few if the employees were creeped out by the serious man, but more than one person was more interested in bedding him, as a way to say thank you. (Of course, he declined the propositions as easily as denying hot coffee when it was 100 degrees outside.)

No, what got his motor going was reading good physics paper. There was nothing more erotic than the beautiful Equations, Theories, formulas... caressing his brain. The first time he had climaxed was when he read Schrödinger Equation:

iℏ ∂ Ψ(r,t) = − ℏ2 ∇2Ψ(r,t) + V(r)Ψ(r,t)  
∂t 2m 

He still got hard remembering it. He read and ran through his favorites, then lay in bed, sweaty and panting. He needed a shower, just as soon as he caught his breath.

Leonard and the others could keep the gluteus maximus and over-sized mammary glands. He'll stick to the safer method of relieving his stress. His Meemaw always said he was as unique as a Moon Pie.

~Fin~


End file.
